


Loyalty

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [52]
Category: The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past echoes at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeria/gifts).



Henry remembers his mother’s cooking better than any of the others. Pierogies and golabki, chlopski posilek and zupa koperkowa. Peasant foods, Grandfather says with a deprecatory sniff when Jessi tries to make them, and Henry pretends not to hear. He won’t be a party to shaming the memories of the years before his mother tried to make herself more American. Someday, he vows, when he’s a man grown, he will go across the sea and find his other grandparents, the ones in the little village outside Warsaw. He just hopes he’ll remember enough Polish to be able to say hello.


End file.
